LinkS
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Just as Gon though he could go on adventures with a peaceful mind he heard a rumour running wild, someone with the exact same face? How? Oh great what else is there? Where is Kurapika anyways? PS: this is a followup after chapter 340 and is not considering the new chapters
1. prologue

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>As the wind blew onwards carrying the smell of herbs across the fields the figure waved at the house. The long black hair tied into a pony tail flowed along as it turned around and waved goodbye. The 14 women standing on the veranda smiled and waved farewell, the older could not hold back tears, the youngest little girls said to come visit. Only one of them sat perfectly still and smiled as she looked at the figure and back at a photograph. The picture of two newborns was kept safely in a frame. The figure moved on into the sunset from the house on the far edge of the village.<p>

"Good bye, Let your journey be a safe one..."

The knee length tunic ontop of a pair of black jeans was of a deep purple colour decorated with bold yellow and black embroidery. the boots did not leave a trail in the field to follow as the plants rose back up. Gone... like the wind.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Three months Later...<em>**

* * *

><p>The hunter license did come in handy through his journey- remembered Killua as he entered the familiar town. Nostalgia hit him hard as he looked at the familiar surroundings of Zaban city, Alluka clinged onto his hand as they headed down the street. That is when he saw four people emerge out of nowhere. Were they this year's graduates? Just four? One of them wasn't as tall as the rest.. About his own age? The long black hair was tied into a pony tail and he wore something of such bright colours... Did he make himself a target like that? Then the face turned and utter shock struck Killua. The <em>face<em> was exactly the same. A perfect copy apart from the eyes out of which one was purple and the other was a greyish yellow.

They stared at each other in perfect silence, as if the busy street around them never existed.

The figure took a step backwards after closing their eyes and walked away at a steady pace. _How could that be?_ thought Killua even after noticing Alluka's worried face.

"Did you see that?" Alluka muttered glancing in the direction in which the figure left.

"Yeah..."

Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"KI- LLU- A-!"

He turned to see his friend Gon running from behind him at full speed. Killua felt Alluka's hand tighten it's grip. As soon as Gon stopped Killua used his free hand to stretch his face and stare into his eyes after which he checked if it was the same hair. It was Gon alright.

"What is all this about, Killua?"

"Sorry.."

Alluka's whisper came out loud and clear for some reason, "We saw someone with the exact same face..."

"Huh?" said Gon.

"Nothing! Nothing! Let's get going already!"

But Gon knew what he heard, it wasn't the first time that a person with the same face as him was mentioned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Me no own anything!**

* * *

><p>After walking out of the optician's with brand new lenses Kurapika headed down town. Sneaking around and listening in was becoming a talent as he could hear almost all of a conversation, though he will never have hearing like Melody's. Someone tugged on his sleeve.<p>

A small figure, he could see the gray hair from under the hat...

"Your heart plays a scary melody..." Her hand reached out to his. It grabbed him suddenly and pulled him along.

As they got into a quiet corner she stared up to Kurapika with fury

"What do you think you are doing?" her quiet voice rang.

"Huh? I can hear your intentions, Kurapika... Even if you are a hunter... it will... kill you...

Her hand quivered. Her small body shook as tears ran down her face. Kurapika's heart began gaining speed.

_What happened to Melody this time?_ her hands were now gloved and had much weaker in grip. _Was the curse spreading?_

Her breathing was heavy and Kurapika narrowed his eyes as the discomfort of the lenses remained in his eyes. He had no time to remove them, the guys around him were getting suspicious as some came around to see what was happening. He picked up Melody gently in his arms, carrying her out of the shady streets.

* * *

><p>Gon felt dumbfounded as he messily wrote down another case where someone was a boy looking exactly like him.<p>

"What is going on~" he sighed as he fell on the bed. Killua walked into the room holding his hands full of snacks and drinks. Alluka held a small bag of similar content. "How much sugar is that?" asked Gon with a large smile.

Killua glanced at Gon, his gaze staring right through him.

_He knows... _thought Gon.

"What is it, Gon?" asked Alluka.

At that moment Gon realized how dumb he is to try and keep secrets from members of an assassin family. He turned to the table and showed them the notes he made.

"And?"

"Looks like I need to look for my father again..."

"What about trying to look for some information?"

"That person vanishes into thin mist every time..."

"Really now..."

"Who is it?" asked Alluka as she stared at Gon, "He looks like you..."

* * *

><p>As the kid came back from his last job he wrapped himself in thin blankets as the body sat on the makeshift bed in the small room of the rundown inn. Ignoring the cracks on the walls and crumbling paint the kid remained alert. The kid glanced out the window letting out a deep sight, the jet black hair was braided back. The lights acted as a reminder of the stars in the night sky, but there was no smell of herbs, the smell of home... Reaching into the shirt and pulling out a sash quickly diverted the kid's attention from the window, the small amount of embroidery decorating the front had a calming design. A smile.<p>

_This is only for emergencies, you know that right?_

Mother's caring smile.

That thought finally allowed to the consciousness to slip away into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

_**Author's note: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! (guests who actually bother to write reviews!) Who else is excited about the HunterXHunter manga comeback? ^_^**_

**PS: incase you can't imagine longhaired Gon there are actual images of it- they show up if you look up **_gon hunter x hunter_** on google ;)**

* * *

><p>Melody acted like normal the next morning- though she woke up at 3 am and it was still dark outside- making Kurapika worry even more: <em>she was hiding something.<em> He did some small jobs to get some cash just before so he had enough money to switch rooms in the inn.

The contacts he bought before were pretty bad and he had to get replacements as soon as possible.

"Melody..." muttered Kurapika thinking of what to say next, not noticing how Melody got to the point of standing right next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"WHA!..." Caught of guard Kurapika realized how he could never get off guard around Melody, "I mean: I'm supposed to be asking _you_ that question."

Melody smiled, "Just wait a little, you'll understand..." She walked off, humming a tune as she swayed from side to side.

The first rays of sunside shone through the window as she sat her cup on the side table allowing for the light to hit her clearly. After humming the tune for a little longer Kurapika no longer paid attention.

"Kurapika..." she called him with her usual voice.

He glanced towards her and froze.

She pulled her hat towards herself in a shy way, "It only lasts 10 minutes..."

* * *

><p><em>That kid is again,<em> thought the shopkeeper as he watched the young hunter enter the shop, you can't help but notice how the hair style changes from braid to ponytail to ponytail to braid. He noticed the glances of the other hunters towards the kiddo, most were angry as the young talent was taking their jobs. One was different. Carefully peaking out of the hood. _Looks like there will be trouble today... Not like it matters..._

"Another job, kiddo?" he began in a whisper, nothing his moth in a way that lip reading won't work, information trading was big business these days and he couldn't have any leaking.

"Not today, sir" the kid slid over his license

_Polite as always..._ "So what is it?"

"Just pretending to get job so that person follows me.."

"So you noticed?" this is one clever punk, looks like the fun's about to start... "Here ya go," he passed back the license, "watch your back."

The kid nodded in reply and left shop. The hooded figure didn't follow. _Something's up..._

The door opened wide and a white haired kid came in. He glanced around. "Let's go, Alluka." The hooded figure jumped down, leaving a pair of trouser and shoes which were quickly put away in a bag.

_These brats are tricky..._

The hooded kid stretched out their arms towards the other.

"Ah, sorry, Alluka." he bent over allowing for the kid to climb onto his back .

* * *

><p><em>He didn't follow... Great... Something is definitely up...<em>

"STOP!" exclaimed a voice from above. REacting quickly and dashing out of the way he noticed something else. Quickly dodging he saw the attacker's face.

Looks like it's time.

The attacker pulled back his back which was actually a fishing rod. Catching his opponent of guard he dashed behind him whitelist pulling out his weapons.

* * *

><p>Gon felt something sharp under his neck. Damn...<p>

"Don't move," said the voice in half laughter, _so this person sounds like me too._ He glanced down slightly with the curiosity of knowing the weapon.

"GON!" he heard a shout from behind. His opponent turned away and let go of him taking a stand by his side. A folding sound with the slight stretch of metal.

Killua stopped letting Alluka get down from his back. "You knew?"

"Surely, that was not a proper proportion of the body so i figured it was someone trying to trick me... Getting a kid involved, really?" the person looked at Killua daringly with his different coloured eyes.

"Um..." started Gon trying to get their attention, "What's your name?" The eyes shifted to him. It was almost like staring into your reflection.

"Where are my manners..." He put away the two slim metallic object's into the pockets of his trousers hidden under the tunic. "Gang, that's my name" he stretched out his right hand, "It's great to meet you, brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Gang is a real name.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

**DiSCLAIMER! ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS!**

* * *

><p>Kurapika looked at the beauty before him, she smiled shyly pilling down the dress that was now slightly short for her. "Shocking? Your heart plays the melody of surprise.." it was the same sweet voice.<p>

Melody's sweet voice.

A giggle.

"You took of your lenses, remember?" As he closed his eyes he felt his arm held, "So what is the reason for our heart to play such a melody now?"

* * *

><p>"Gang? Are you sure?" asked Gon as he sat acrooss from him in the cafe as Gang quietly sipped his tea.<p>

"I am, would mother lie to me?"

"Geez you two! you saound identical and you look identical! what more proof do you need?" said Killua as he whiped Alluka's face of cream from her doughnut.

Gang gave him a glare, "No one is asking you." he turned back to Gon, "i only have... had two aims: meeting you- thats done and dusted, and finding out why were we even born..."

"Come again?"

"What was our fathers ralationship with our mother!"

"Couldn't you ask your mom?"

"I wish It was that simple..." he sighed and took a sip of his tea again, "She has memory blanks, she dosen't remember why the _strange man_ took her baby Gon away..."

"So she dosen't remember our father?"

"EXACTLY!"

"This isn't going to get you two anywhere."

Gon glanced at the ceiling, "We need to see aunty then..."

Killua's eyes opened wide, "Why?"

"Well, she has another nephew now, right?"

"Hold on, You were raised by your aunt?"

"Yeah, Mito-san is great!"

"If he didn't raise you what was the point of separating us? Mother could have raised the two of us just fine..."

"Yeah but..." began Gon, the sparkle in hiseyes grabbed Gang's attention. "We would never of started to search for him..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Gang still smelled the salty air as he stepped of the ship, he tried to clear his nose. He felt his scences dulled after they accidently got buried in a pile of fish. The starnge whale shaped island they arrived to was where his twin brother grew up. He looked up to see more greenery up ahead and let out a relieved breath.<p>

"Oi! Gon! Who is this new friend you brought with you?" asked an old fisherman.

"Guess what! I have a twin!"

"Eh?"

"This is Gang!"

"Ging, Gon, Gang..." the man sighed, "It was nice meeting you kiddo!"

"You too, sir!"

"And this is Alluka." said Killua pushing the kid forward.

"Hello~!"

There were many greetings such as this on their way across the island. He looked up to the top of the hill, a lonely house stood ontop. It reminded him of his home.

"Come on, Gang!" Gon called out to him. "We want to surprise Mito-san!"

Alluka and Killua ran up the path ahead. He could hear the flapping of drying bedsheets as they approched. The smell of washing soap and cooked cabadge filled his nose.

"Killua?" asked a female voice. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Good day! Mito-san"

"Is Gon here, too? You didn't warn me!"

"It's not just Gon!"

Grabbing my hand Gon dragged me to Mito-san, "I have a twin brother!"

Staring at me she drops the lundry basket on the ground.

"Ma'am?"

* * *

><p>"I never thought they would be another one!" said Great Grandmother as she gave Aluka a cup of warm milk.<p>

"Thank you!" Aluka's hair was still wet from the bath and Killua still fussed bout the sleeping arngements.

"Gang is... diffrent," said Mito s she remembered gaizing at the more mature behaving version of Gom with diffrent coloured eyes. Unlike Gng he grew up with his mother. _What does she look like? Who else do they live with? Did she get married to someone else? _The questions ran wild in Mito's head as she continued preparing dinner, it would have been impossible to eat while the four of them smelled so badly of fish.

"Ah! Gon," said Abe-san as she handed him a glass of milk, "Where is Gang?"

"Eh? Didn't he come downstairs already?"

Confused on how she did not see a child leave the house Mito-san wend over to the window.

He was right there, standing without speeeking, his hair was still wet.

"He will catch a cold like that..."

"Nah," said Gon smiling, "He was feeling dizzy because of the smells, and he is feeling alot better since he can smell everything again."

"Eh?" asked Alluka, "Is his nose as good s yours?"

"I think it's more sensitive, he is trained in hebs and plants."

"When did he tell you that?"

"I saw he was wearing a pouch when we were getting ready for the bath."

After listening to all that Mito turned back to the window, but the boy was no where in sight.

"Excuse me?" came Gon's voice from near the stove. Gang stood next to the pot, "Can I add something?"


End file.
